Reborn as Beerus?
by Herodan3
Summary: Wait, I was sure I died. I had to have, I fell down a flight of stairs hurrying for a class. Wait, then how am I alive and why is there a giant cockroach-like alien staring at me? Why is Whis here? A favor for Warsameking, who proposed the idea to me. Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/Super/GT are owned by Toei Animation, Akira Toriyama, Shueisha, and Fuji TV. Support the official release.
1. Chapter 1

**_Nani?! Watashi wa kami to shite umarekawatta!_**

 ** _(What? I've been reborn as a God)_**

* * *

"Damn it, I'm late!" I shouted running hurriedly through the streets of what appeared to be a small city. Cars whizzed by on the streets and birds chirped overhead not that I paid any sort of attention to that.

Hurrying, I moved along the sidewalks pushing my way past other people; all wearing school uniforms, backpacks strapped over their shoulders. My now bloodshot eyes though were focused on one thing: the destination which loomed like a monolith just over a block away.

' _Come on, how come he always lets out ten minutes late. Doesn't he know transition times?_ ' I was forced to growl internally, while continuing to hurry along bumping into those fortunate enough to have time between their courses.

If only I could fly, like those guys from Dragon Ball. In a few seconds I could have been in my Biology class, but no life did not treat me so kindly. Though not that I wanted it too. Dragon Ball came with its risks, Saiyans, Cell, Frieza, an over-powered cat God of Destruction known as Beerus.

' _Stop thinking about that,_ ' I shout at myself upon pulling into the building. One flight of stairs to go, just one, straight to the basement of the Science and Technology Building.

That would have been easy until...

I missed the top step.

Everything was in slow motion, my backpack swung off my shoulder as my body did a full somersault off the missed step. My eyes started to roll as everything became a blur. Gravity, which felt nonexistent at the moment, was sure to pull me down eventually and when it did I was going to be in trouble.

Boy did it pull me down. Thud, thud, thud, I was rolling down the steps each tumble turning my body more and more, dangerously positioning my head to where it would hit a stare and probably end what had been a honor roll life.

'THWACK!' everything went black.

* * *

Then, my eyes slowly filtered open and I was sitting at a dinner table. Foods that looked far too strange to be from Earth were stretched out before me. some multicolored jellos rested in ornate cups and plates of meat were extending out in a feast for a king.

It looked so familiar, yet from where I could not remember.

Was this Heaven?

That question's answer came rather quickly from my right side, a charming smooth voice that I had only heard through headphones attached to my laptop.

"Humph, how unlike you Lord Beerus, you haven't touched any of this food."

Lord Beerus? Me? I wasn't Beerus, he only existed in Dragon Ball.

I turned my head to the side. There he was, a blue skinned Angel, wearing an ornate robe-like attire bearing ornamental shapes and diamond-like structures. His right hand held a staff, that was currently resting on the ground.

"Whis?" I asked, my voice the course and somewhat misleading grumble that often escape from the God of Destruction.

"Yes, why who else would it be Lord Beerus?" his brow raised, skeptical.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, my voice definitely that of the felid deity that had the power to destroy.

"You came here for a meal, do you not remember Beerus?" Whis corrected much as he would the actual Beerus.

' _What are you doing you idiot? You can't just blurt out things like that,_ ' I swallowed hoping that the ever observant Angel had not caught onto the fact that I was now apparently Beerus. My eyes narrowed as I realized exactly where I was. The glare I was getting from the cheg proved that much.

This was the planet that Beerus destroyed at the beginning of Dragon Ball Super's manga run.

' _How do I react to this? I'm one of the strongest beings in the story, do I just follow through with everything?_ ' I gulped completely unable to get my head on straight.

I had to act fast Whis had to be growing suspicious of my silence. I reached for the nearest plate or more specifically, glass.

It contained a jello-like inside with some sort of fruit-y chunks floating within it.' _I have to drink this,_ ' I gulped looking at it." Let's see here," I repeated the words that Beerus had uttered.

'Nom!' it dropped like the vicious jello it was into my mouth.

'Nom! Nom!' I had to chew it there were large chunks of fruit in it.

My ears twitched at the sound of something bubbling behind the strange cockroach-like alien's back. It was the poison he had planned to use on the Hakaishin, it failed of course.

'Slurp!' I lick my lips, Beerus was quite fond of the gesture after all.

"That was pretty good," I say, my voice unbelievably still that of the God.' _I really should stay in the lines,_ ' luckily I had read Super's manga thanks to scanlations on websites and I knew close enough to what Beerus would say." The seasonings you added was purely exquisite. I would say that it is my kind of flavor," I grinned while the roach-like being stared forward stunned.

"Eh?" he looks confused." Is that so? I'm glad to hear it."

I would hate to do that part that comes next, but if I didn't Whis would grow quite suspicious." Oh by the way," I pause, a sudden urge to scratch my cheek emerging." Did you really think that you could kill me with a poison like that?" I speak nailing ninety percent of what Beerus had actually said in the scans.

"Guh," everyone aside from Whis began to stir, their faces nervous and shaking.

"D-don't be absurb Lord Beerus," the roach comes forward, he was the king of the race that I would have to destroy at the end of this." Perhaps it was not to your tastes. Here have our vegetable vincotto soup," he smiled bringing a bowl with him.

' _There is my excuse to spare them,_ ' I smile to myself, until I catch Whis in my periphery, he is frowning and sighing. Beerus would not let an assassination attempt go unpunished, he didn't on those manga cans that I read.

' _Damn it,_ ' I frown as the king humbly bows before me.' _I have to destroy this guy and this planet. Whis'll get suspicious if I don't. Not to mention the entire timeline for all I know could get botched up more than it does when Zamasu shows up,_ ' I howl at myself while Whis and the others in the room stare at me tensely. They all expect something to occur.

I put on my most sly Beerus-like grin and scoffed." Too bad for you," I raised my index finger as they arm themselves with useless bows and swords.

It was just a tap of the finger, but it was the hardest tap of a finger I have ever had to do. Power exploded through my veins the likes of which no one had ever scene. My dilemma of destruction was over before I could even hope to contain the destructive nature of Lord Beerus.

Everything turned white before exploding in a fiery explosion of epic proportions. I stood perfectly fine among a devastating blast that was amounting to countless kilotons of explosive, including that of my Earth's most potent bombs.

Whis looked over with a raised brow." Hum, so you destroyed it after all Lord Beerus. Just like we planned," Whis said as he stared down at me, eyes scanning,.

' _Shit, I don't remember the line,_ ' it had been weeks or even months since I last looked at the first chapter of Super's manga.

I was forced to ad lib." Well, people like that weren't going to slip by forever, they did try to poison me after all," I said in a less elegant manner. Sweat rolled down the back of my head as I looked at Whis.

"Besides I just remembered that I had a dream, a dream about fighting him," I smile as Whis raised a brow.

"A dream? What type of dream?" Whis asked.

"A prophetic one of course Whis," I continued to BS my way through Beerus' vernacular." There will be a warrior who can even entertain me."

"Entertain you Lord Beerus?"

"Yes, the Super Saiyan God."

"Super Saiyan..God?" the Angel asked partially confused.

"Yes," I reply.' _Wait, Beerus wouldn't know about Earth yet. I can't just say Goku's on the Earth._ '

"Or something like that."

"Well, if you are not sure we can return to your planet. There you could possibly think better."

"Yes, that sounds fine with me," I respond with respect.

"Well, then let's go."

As we vanished I could practically hear the Old Kai gasp as the planet was destroyed. Kibito Kai's own worry afflicting the old God.

* * *

 _Greetings readers, a story like this may surprise the likes of you. This is a challenge that I accepted from Warsameking **and it is the only challenge I will accept from this point out.**_

 _If you can't guess it, much like the Reborn as Yamcha manga, is a reincarnation fic revolving around a teenager entering the world of Dragon Ball. The exception being that it is as Beerus._

 _I don't expect many of you to like it, after all it is an OC taking the place of Beerus. Bear with me, it will **not** be long running and it is going to end by the closing of the Battle of Gods Arc. I expect to have the entire thing packaged and wrapped up within three or four chapters. Please note this will not detract from the upcoming chapter of Destiny Shattered. I cannot say that the fighting here will be anywhere near the quality that you find in Destiny Shattered, but it won't be one-dimensional I promise._

 _See you guys soon and I hope you,_

 _~Herodan3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Son Gokū to au! Kami no odoroki**_

 ** _(Meeting Son Goku! A Divine Surprise)_**

* * *

Upon arriving on Beerus' Planet, my planet, Whis and I stared at one another. Luckily, I knew where this scene went next something that even the Angel seemed prepared to see as well.

"I've got it Whis, if this dream was prophetic the Oracle Fish should be able to corroborate it without question," I smile sly, Beerus seemed to have confidence in the little orange fish, though as a fan I thought the Oracle Fish spoke only vague and worthless points.

"Very well, Lord Beerus though I am not too sure the Oracle Fish is the most reliable source," the Angel spoke to me with respect something that I felt almost too humbled to believe.

"I'm sure it will be fine."

* * *

With Beerus' speed and the relatively small size of the planet Whis and I arrived rather swiftly at the pond that held the prophet fish.

' _Huh, how do I call an Oracle Fish? Beerus kinda just cat-called him,_ ' I think while looking over the water." Hey, Oracle Fish? Where are you?" I asked in a slightly higher tone of voice.

Quickly, a small orange creature emerged from the water just at the shoreline. His appearance is far from that of most Earth fishes, including a weird tentacle-like protrusion on his head and his large lips perfect for pronunciations.

'That's him alright,' I swallow looking down at the creature as he stares from the water at me.

"L-lord Beerus, what brings you here?" he asked nervously, the presence of being Beerus the Destroyer seemed completely intimidation.

' _Time for more BS-ing,_ ' I frown, my memory of Beerus' conversations with the fish were spotty at best and my own knowledge of how the story goes does not aid in that." I had a dream Oracle Fish, one of a prophetic variety, do you know anything about it?" I ask looking at the fish with a raised brow.

"Humph, I can't I say I do Lord Beerus. Though you did mention something about that Super Saiyan God before you went to sleep the last time," the orange critter took the bait hook, line, and sinker.

"That was what me dream was too Oracle Fish," I smile with relief. Why though was something I did not know I knew the answer before asking the question.

"Well, Lord Beerus then what should we do?" Whis raised a brow perplexed." After all Planet Vegeta no longer exists. Your encouragement of Frieza seemed to have paid off he destroyed the planet some time ago."

' _Yep, that's true. I knew that much,_ ' I grumble internally. Beerus in the situation though seemed more upset than anything else. Whis' gaze turned to me he was awaiting an answer." I did order that, didn't I?" I act surprised as if it was a sudden realization.

Whis looked at his staff." Although, it appears Frieza genocide was not very thorough. There are a few Saiyans on a planet in the North Galaxy called Earth," Whis remarked scanning it with a raised eye.

Earth, home, or at least it was before I became Beerus." Earth, huh? That little blue planet, right?"

"Yes, Lord Beerus," Whis replied before staring even more intrigued.

The next line he was going to say got me giddy, I knew what it was word for word." Hmm? One of the Saiyans seems to be on a different planet entirely," he squinted." This Saiyan is Son Goku, the one that defeated Frieza."

Son Goku, my hero. He had his shortcomings sure and most people saw him as a dim-witted selfish bumpkin, but I looked up to him for his never say die attitude.

' _Act like Beerus,_ ' I was forced to tell myself." Did you say he defeat Frieza?!" I shout with a bit of surprise, something that I remember Beerus doing in his appearances whenever that was brought up.

"Yes, Son Goku defeated Frieza," Whis nodded to me, accepting the outburst as a norm. I felt a bit of relief in my tight chest, he knew Beerus better than anyone and it appeared I had fooled him." And at the moment is on the North Kai's Planet."

"A Saiyan that could Frieza. Yeah, that could be the Super Saiyan God, it is rather peculiar after all," I scratch my chin.

There was a pause as Whis seemed to agree with me." Well Whis, what are we waiting for? You said he was on the North Kai's planet, let's go," I use my own excitement as a front for Beerus', meeting the real Son Goku had me pumped up.

Whis nodded tapping his staff against the ground.

King Kai was already freaking out.

* * *

 _ **King Kai's Planet...**_

"We get on Lord Beerus' bad side we'll be in serious trouble Goku!" the pudgy satellite God of the North Galaxy shouted angrily at the palm haired Saiyan just as we arrived.

' _Goku wouldn't be able to resist a challenge like this. I can actually feel my own excitement for this,'_ I smile as the Kai started shaking in his boots, sweat running down his face." Sounds good to me. Shall we fight, Son Goku?" I ask raising a brow while Whis stares over my shoulder like a statue.

"B-B-B-Beerus?!" King Kai freaks out stumbling backward. I crack a smile, trying to hide the need to laugh." Wh-whis?" he adds upon seeing the Angel, his mouth shaking in a wobbly line.

"So, you're Beerus, huh? You'll really have a fight with me?" Goku shouted with a smile on his face, I can almost feel his excitement no more than ever.

King Kai butts in the way, partially blocking my view of the Saiyan." Goku, listen to me Goku! Watch your words and tone with Lord Beerus, he could destroy you and me on the spot!" he shouts.

I almost chuckle as the Kai turns back to me." Lord Beerus, please don't pay him mind. He's a simpleton and he doesn't know what he says," I would have to agree with the first half of what King Kai said, Goku wasn't that bright.

Whis stepped forward his face turning into a smile." Lord Beerus has come here because he has business with this Saiyan," he explained as I watched on with a partially amused smile on my face.

Goku spread his legs, I knew the stance well having tried it half a billion times in my youth trying to mimic what the stance meant. Golden energy exploded around the Saiyan warrior, bowling the grass over as he grew into a basic Super Saiyan, something that would become complicated in the future of Dragon Ball Super. His eyes turned toward me with a smile, while King Kai gawked.

"Well, Lord Beerus," he added an honorific, it seemed important to him." I'm not going to be holding anything back!" Goku shifted his feet, the golden ki around him sparkling.

"What are you doing Goku? Stop it!" King Kai grumbled standing in his path.

'Say something Beerus-y,' I thought watching as Goku seemed at the moment to be hesitating with the God in the way.' I know Beerus told Goku to come, that detered King Kai,' I say to myself before clearing my throat.

"Very well, come at me with the fullest extent of you strength," I think I nailed it.

King Kai stepped away and Goku ripped forward, ignoring the ten times gravity though I ignored it as well.

"HAAAH!" he shouted while rushing in arms at his side preparing to strike.

I watch patiently as he approaches, though I was nervous my body seemed to be ignoring that completely. Goku charged in headlong, attempting to drive an elbow toward my stalwart frame. Then, he vanished behind me, a 'phwish' echoing in my large ears as he did so. His hand came toward the back of my head and I once again did not respond to it, though I was afraid of taking it.

I dodge it and Goku lands equally surprised.' _How'd I do that?_ ' I wonder as the Saiyan comes back in for a series of blows.

My body sways through them as well. Goku's grunts of exertion falling on deaf ears, unable to hit me in the slightest.

' _Think, what did Beerus say?_ ' I say to myself while continuing to dodge the Saiyans series.' _Got it,_ ' a light bulb goes off in my mind.

"The reminds me I thought all Saiyans had black hair," I say while still nonchalantly dodging the attacks, Beerus' body had a reaction time that was practically just reflex for such a low enemy.

Whis speaks from the sidelines." They do naturally Lord Beerus. It appears this is some transformation technique, the Super Saiyan form, they have been using it quite a lot recently," Whis explains with almost sage-like advice.

I knew that, but Beerus did not." I see," I reply as if Whis had helped me.

"Your friend's got that right! We can even push it further," Goku stops throwing his arms out to the side once more. Lightning ripples through the air around him, much as it did for Gohan at the Cell Games years prior." Let's see how you handle Super Saiyan Two!" he charges in angrily preparing to pressure me with the might of the ascended Super Saiyan form.

He punches away at me but I nonchalantly dodge it, or rather Beerus' body dodged it while I focused on the Saiyan before him. It decide to stop the assault and palm Son Goku's hand away pushing him to the side.

He's panting, which made sense, and sweat poured down his face.' _Be Beerus, you aren't supposed to know about Cell,_ ' I furrow my brow as Goku slides away.

"With two forms this powerful it is no wonder you beat Frieza so easily," I compliment like Beerus did in chapter two of the Super manga, Goku looks at me huffing." Though it isn't enough to beat me," I continue, almost shocked in saying it. I was Beerus, that had not quite sat with me yet.

Now came my favorite, most over the top form of the Saiyan race, Goku's grimace proved it was coming." Okay, but I can push Super Saiyan Two even further!" This is my full power!" Goku shouts loudly, his tone changing into a rising growl.

"AHHHHH!" lightning picks up as his hair starts flailing about wildly, I get excited from the sight of it.

King Kai scurries away in my periphery, hiding behind his rapidly crumbling house.

"Don't underestimate me. This is Super Saiyan Three," he grins.

"Ooh," I remark, my grip on Beerus' character slipping as I admired the brilliant Super Saiyan Three before him. I had to shake the stun away though." Not bad, it is almost impressive."

"ORYAH!" he shouts hammering forward with the brilliant power of the form.

His fist misses as I move out of the way. The blow acted as a giant apple corer though as it blasted a hole clean through the North Kai's planet.

As I hover Goku growls pulling his hand from the planet's surface." Darn it, Lord Beerus can you at least do some sort of counter offense?!" I can tell that he was getting angry, though knowing what came next I would be angry too." I'll never get to feel your power if you just dodge all day!"

'Zip!' I appear before him, my heart racing as he stares at me.

' _Here it comes, the most heartbreaking moment of this entire arc, at least for me,_ ' I say to myself preparing for what I was about to cause.

"Very well," I lift my right hand and pull back my index finger as a stunned Goku watches it all occur in slow motion.

'Flick!' Super Saiyan Three was sent screaming across the micro-planet, his body being moved with so little effort. It was a power fantasy coming to life but one that saddened me dearly, that took no effort.

"GOKU!" King Kai shouts from behind me while the now maned Saiyan shakes off some of the planet that had been piled atop him.

The next line confused everyone, at least everyone that never saw Battle of Gods, or Resurrection F. I clear my throat to get the best grasp of Beerus I possibly could." Well hurry up and get to it. Transform and show me the Super Saiyan God."

Son Goku looked stunned, much as I had when Beerus asked it back in my world in that crammed movie theater." This is it Lord Beerus. This is my final form, there is nothing after it," he huffed heavily.

"Surprising," Whis remarks calmly while I act heated.

' _Beerus was upset here, I need to act like it,_ ' I advise myself." Damn and here I was getting my hopes up," I start to vanish, something that seemed really easy in both the show and now in real life.

'Tack!' from behind the Super Saiyan Three I strike with a light chop.

The planet rumbles as Goku's long hair dims and returns to the natural branching pattern." Guh," he utters before falling face first to the grass, unconscious.

King Kai stares in stunned silence as I look to Whis.

I know exactly what to say to get the story moving along." Whis, at there are other Saiyans on the Earth. Perhaps the Super Saiyan God is among them," I shrug, there was no Super Saiyan God among them, not yet.

"Well, let's head there shall we?" Whis sighs before tapping his staff against the ground, vaulting us toward the Earth. Toward Bulma's Birthday Party.

* * *

 _Greetings and salutations, welcome back to Reborn as Beerus. You all seemed to really enjoy the first chapter of this and I hope the second chapter is up to that at least._

 _Not much to say that hasn't been said in the chapter. I just hope that you all enjoy this second chapter of the story,_

 _~Herodan3_

 _ **PS:** Please note this is chapter two of four in this limited series. The next chapter will be longer than this one and the fourth( final chapter) will be even longer than that. I hope you all can continue to enjoy the story and I'll see you soon for the next installment._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Z no sentōki to tatakau! Sore wa watashi no Burumadesu!_**

 ** _(Fighting The Z-Fighters! That's my Bulma!)_**

* * *

 _ **Several minutes later...**_

Whis and I appeared over a brilliantly colored and massively expensive yacht, to call it a yacht was inaccurate it was a cruise liner. The Angel and I were unnoticed despite our close proximity.

A thud catches my ear, I know exactly what it was. Vegeta had just punched a wall, King Kai had warned him of our arrival. My heart thuds in my chest the flame haired Saiyan Elite was standing there looking at his hand. I am temporarily frozen.

I realize exactly who Vegeta was. The Saiyan Elite that I had looked up for in a totally different reason from Son Goku. Vegeta had never given up on his dream of strength, he merely adapted morphing from a cold killer to being a defender of Earth. His pride an arrogance, at this point in the story, had not begun to blind him again that was not until Son Goku inevitably obtain Super Saiyan God.

"Come Whis, let's go," I said speaking my best Beerus. My yellow eyes looking over to Whis, who seemed ready to move us there in a brief flash of light.

"Yes, very well," the Angel sighs, an emotion that is practically his default.

While Whis tapped his staff I try to go and remember exactly what Beerus said when he first encountered Vegeta, again.' _What was it? I know he's Prince Vegeta, so did Beerus. Maybe just mentioning that, I know he remembers Beerus' arrival on Planet Vegeta._ '

' _Beerus was really aloof here, Whis would be even more suspicious, if I didn't pull a stunt,_ ' while thinking that I clear my throat as we arrive Vegeta's ki sense failing to detect us, Divine ki was something game changing." Well, if it isn't Prince Vegeta?" I speak smoothly, Beerus' voice was almost soothing when he was calm.

Vegeta stiffened." A-uh?" he turns with a gasping sound, Whis and I starting the process of messing with Vegeta's mind.

Whis really did not seem to care as we continued to move around Vegeta, I must be doing something right.

Then, Vegeta turned from my last phasing spot looking off at the distance." I'm losing my mind," his gruff and somewhat refined voice echoes out as Whis and I silently appear behind him.

Next came something I was sure to enjoy. I raise my left hand, extending my right index finger my claw pointing out where a glimmer of light comes off the tip of the black claw.

"Boo!" I say starting the Prince of Saiyans.

Vegeta springs forward with wide eyes." Wahaha!" he stumbles with a shout while walking forward, his black eyes shake.

He turns looking at Whis and myself with the same stun in his eyes." Geheh, uh, grr," Vegeta stutters in his stun while I merely lean forward with a wicked smile, adding to his discomfort.

"Greetings," I saw looking to the ocean that flowed away, the waves lightly chopping about.

Vegeta steps back, his boots gripping the ring." G-gr, who are you?" Vegeta barks in shock and anger.

' _How do I respond? I can't be as rude as Beerus was, Vegeta's an icon for me,_ ' I furrow my brows, the time seemingly freezing around me as Vegeta eyes lock on me.' _No, you have to be,_ ' I catch Whis' stalwart gaze.

I snort." Telling that would be a waste of time," I pause ever so briefly." Considering that you won't be alive for much longer," there it was Beerus' first lines to Vegeta in Dragon Ball Super, to be honest I preferred the Battle of Gods interaction between the two. I lift my left hand the nail glistening there much as it had when I startled the Saiyan Prince.

"Why you?!" Vegeta roared charging forward.

' _Beerus used a pressure wave here,_ ' I tell myself.

Whis stares on stalwartly, I presume he approved as he did with Beerus in the show.

'Ting!' Vegeta's speedy dash started to falter. His steady footing quickly slurred into a drunken stumble before he completely fell out falling face first to the hardwood flooring bordering on unconsciousness.

Vegeta struggles like a worm that would be wriggling upon the surface. Internally he was questioning his decision but I did not have the memory to know what it was. When he wiggled enough the Saiyan Prince stared up, eyes large while his mouth stuttered.

This was the flashback. The flashback when Beerus, or would that be me?, targeted King Vegeta for something stupid; if I remember right it was a throw pillow. In that flashback, Beerus did the same thing that I did just moments prior.

Vegeta was just remembering who I was, Beerus the God of Destruction.' What did you tell him Beerus?' I rack my brain as he gasps looking at me as I stare over him.

I think I remember enough." You survived that day because I thought you could grow to be someone strong enough to entertain me," I roll my eyes while looking down at him.' _What came next? Saiyan disappointment, right?_ ' I complain feeling Whis' gaze boring into my head." Well, what is another Saiyan disappointment?" I sigh walking forward.

"I should have destroyed your planet myself," another cold line that I remembered from Beerus' arsenal.

' _I have to get close to him, Beerus got in his face about the Super Saiyan God._ '

I squat as the incredibly stunned Vegeta stared up." Now, then. Tell me what you can about this Super Saiyan God business," I know he knows nothing in fact I knew that he would answer with 'Super Saiyan God?'

"S-super Saiyan..God?"

"Uh," I sigh rolling my eyes.' Guess, that is a let down. Wait, I get it that's the next line.'

"Seems letting me down is specialty of your race," I sigh looking off to the side.

Vegeta utters something along the lines of: What?

Then there are footsteps that echo around the corner. An entirely different beast was about to approach, a boisterous empress of the Dragon World's most involved corporation: Capsule Corps and their empire of Dyno-Caps, Capsules, Hoi-Poi Capsules, whatever else they had been coined through dubbing and interpretations. Bulma Briefs.

[Resume at 8:16 of DBS Episode 6]

Bulma turns noticing our presence, with Vegeta laying before me on the ground. The entire situation still feels so unreal that I try not to pinch myself.

"Tell you're not doing push-ups," Bulma complained, ignoring Whis and I almost nonchalantly. She seemed slightly inebriated of course what else could one expect from her birthday?

Vegeta struggled and inevitably falls back to the deck." B-Bulma stay back, get out of here," he grunts struggling under the pressure that I applied to him.

I press up, visibly scorning Vegeta's behavior toward Bulma. Beerus would primarily do such a thing as a refined deity, though Bulma never seemed to mind how Vegeta talked to her.

"That is no way to speak to a woman, Prince Vegeta," I look over my shoulder at the downed Prince. He grunts while I stare at Bulma, who once more seems so relaxed at the entire situation.' _Witty Beerus one-liner, that is what this situation needs,_ ' I furrow my brow as Bulma seems confused at the entire ordeal.

I clear my throat thinking it through." No need to worry milady, it appears that he has had too much punch," I reiterate a line that Beerus had said in Super's sixth episode, it got a chuckle which probably was why I remembered it.

Bulma still seems puzzled." Who are you guys?" she asks.

Whis finally speaks again." I'm sorry, we should have told you . My name is Whis, madam," delicately and with grace the Angel points to himself with the hand that bears his staff. Then he sweeps his hand toward me." And this gentleman here to my right, is Lord Beerus," I struggle not to blush at the superlative gentleman, I never saw myself as the type.

I have to continue strongly though, Whis had set me up so strongly much as he did for Beerus." We were just passing by your planet when we saw Vegeta and we decided to stop and give our regards."

Bulma bought it. Of course, she would those are the lines Beerus used, well partially.

"So, you're from space, huh," Bulma replied. It was a shock to hear on my Earth anyone that said they had seen anything from space were instantly accused of being crazy, though in Dragon Ball crazier things that spacemen existed surely." I guess I should have put that together. To tell you the truth this is a pleasant surprise, I didn't think Vegeta had any other friend."

She started to approached." No stop!" Vegeta shouted from behind me on cue, there was panic in his voice.

With a smile she looked at me, I failed to realize before that she was so short." I'm Bulma, Vegeta's wife," her hand extended.

I freeze or I felt like freezing. How does one greet a character that you watched grow up?

' _Think like Beerus,_ ' I shout to myself.' _Hold back almost everything, Bulma does not need to die here or at all,'_ I swallowed realizing exactly what type of power I possessed.

Carefully, though it did not appear that way, I accept her handshake." This is an honor and a pleasure, I assure," I nailed it including the cat-like grin that Beerus took on.

"Today's my birthday and we're having a little party," she paused think for a second." Well I guess it's big party on a ship like this. You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

I freeze, trying to act like Beerus was about to get a bit more rough but certainly more fun if the same events unfold as they did in the show." Why certainly Earth woman thank you. I have smelt some very delicious things since we've arrived."

Bulma wraps her arm around my wrist, unknowing of the sheer power that I, no not me, Beerus possessed." Come on then," we walk away leaving Vegeta to wallow.

He murmurs a "Wait!" but nothing comes of it.

* * *

Bulma introduces Whis and myself on a large stage and quickly it devolves into typical party going. Vegeta looks at my stunned from the sidelines before interfering in Krillin's 'Russian Roulette of Takoyaki' and I got to meet Yamcha out of it, so that was pretty cool.

Typical party stuff carries on, Vegeta panics over every little face I make and certainly over every second that I hang around Yamcha and the others. He expects them to do something stupid, but it doesn't come for a while at least.

* * *

I know what comes next as Trunks and Goten are now playing a game of squirt gun. Like two spies in spy flicks they run around shooting and spraying water at one another, a sign of their youth and naivete despite their near-ludicrous, by my world's terms, power and speed.

' _How did Beerus phrase it?_ ' I think while Vegeta bows before me with a platter of the Takoyaki balls all positioned in a pyramid.

'Splash,' I reach for one of the balls knowing that a burst of water was coming my way. It hits and drips down my face dropping my wet ball of takoyaki to the deck in a puddle of water.

"Sorry," Trunks starts to back away.

"W-we didn't mean to!" Goten replies in a panic as they scurry away.

"Are you angry my lord?" Whis asks almost rhetorically.

Back in my world stuff like this would have gone as a happy accident, but here...Beerus was not very forgiving." Do I look angry?" I ask, trying to be Beerus to the best of my knowledge.

"Why yes," I get a jovial response.

"I would not say I'm angry," I speak softly, voice turning to a grumbling growl. Vegeta stares up at me in absolute panic.

"Furious is more like it!" I bark loudly, deleting the takoyaki at my feet and tipping the back of the boat into the water slightly. A column of purple and white energy surges from my body and into the sky.

I ascend slowly as the others aboard seem to turn their attention toward me. Down below Vegeta starts screaming before bolting off the deck and into the choppy sea, a white splash shooting into the air where he dove in.

"Huh?" I say completely puzzled. I didn't quite remember this from the episode but considering that Vegeta had indeed dove off into the sea I presumed it was how the episode went.

I touch down confused, yellow eyes looking over the surf." What in the world is he doing?" I inquire with a raised brow.

"I don't know," Whis muses equally confused.

The water bubbles and Vegeta rushes into the air carrying a giant octopus. He twisted around in a cycling motion, looping about before releasing the great octopus into the sky, his hands pointing at it.

"Huyah!" he shouts unleashing a flash of ki that ends the poor creature in a fireworks display, something that he had enjoyed doing to Cui back on Planet Namek.

He comes back and throws the sushi chef out of his vendors stand.

Vegeta was making a fool of himself to give me food." Hard to be angry when the Saiyan Prince is playing the fool."

"And getting mad does stimulate your appetite," Whis looks at my with a smile on his face. his nonchalance is both comforting and stress-inducing, I struggle not to buckle and tell him that I am not Beerus.

"Humph," I look at him.

"Though it appears you have had your fill of appetizers. I feel that there is a certain despite here that you should try it is called pudding."

"Pudding you say?"

Whis smiles, his epicurean nature showing. Yes, it is quite delicious with a velvet texture to die for."

Yep, if Whis was in my world he would most definitely be a 'foodie'. I shake that off to remember that Beerus does not get a lot of pudding and he almost deifies it himself.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Show this pudding at once."

"Of course," Whis smiles.

We come upon Majin Buu sitting at a table, enjoying his second of two platters of pudding. This is where Beerus, and I, would inevitably have to snap to the point of no return.

"Excuse me, sir," Whis speaks ever so politely to Majin Buu, despite the fact he was leagues above the djinn in power and intelligence." The vendor over there has informed us that he ran out of pudding. Would you mind sharing a pudding cup or two from your ample supply?"

"Buu, I told ya this would happen if you hogged all the pudding," Mister Satan chides to the side of the pink creature, scowling.

Beerus was really into pudding because he never had it before, I could truly careless for the dish. But for the part I stand staring at the dessert that was currently dancing on Buu's spoon, I was waiting for my cue to snap more than anything. Beerus did seem to anger over the most simple things.

Mister Satan says something, I toned him out. Something about sharing though I was sure of it.

"No, Buu eat it. all pudding is for Buu," and there it was, the prod that started Beerus toward erupting with anger.

Whis tries to barter." You may not understand. We're travelers from across the Universe and if we do not get to try this pudding now, well we may never taste it for centuries and then you civilization may not exist."

Whis was an expert at bartering, but I know what Buu is going to say and do. This entire exchange between the two is pointless.

"Blehlelele!" Buu smirks while wiggling his tongue over every jar containing the rick yellow pudding that Beerus had so direly needed.

'My cue,' I smirk taking in a breath.

"WHAT!" I shout gagging and huffing, eyes inflating to the size of saucers.

"Buu's the strongest, so Buu eats what Buu wants. Buu don't have to share," the djinn stated rather bluntly.

I, as a Dragon Ball fan, knew that was partially true. Buu was quite powerful but two people on the boat could have at least beaten Buu if not destroyed him given the chance.

In the show, Beerus took immense exception to that line." So, is that how you the little ball of gum wants to play?"

"Let me step in here-" Hercule, Mister Satan, tried to step in.

Buu and Beerus in Su[per decided to point at his chest, I only found it fitting to do so here as well.

"Shut up!" we say in unison before throwing Hercule into the far wall of the ship, both of use restraining our fearsome power.

Everything around us is destroyed as Buu steps up from the table a smile on his face. Bits of glass and other debris swirl into the air as the djinn and I lock eyes.

' _If I wasn't Beerus I would be terrified,_ ' I think to myself knowing exactly what Majin Buu could do.

"N-no, no stop!" Vegeta shouts from the sidelines as Buu and I continue our stare down.

'Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Bap! Fwap!' Buu unloads on my face with a series of incredible punches, the air booming with each one except I felt no pain from any of the blows.

The worst part was I was not even using much of my strength, which looming like a pool in my mind. This is what Beerus felt too then, complete lack of interest in Buu's assault.

'Tack!' I catch Buu's glove, which looking at it fully was moving quite slow.

"Huh?" Buu starts struggling, a sign for me to begin a monlouge.

"I find myself to be quite the flexible deity," I lift Buu up despite his prodigious size it feels like nothing. For the Z-Fighters that must have been the case quite often to be sure. I spin Buu overhead in a rapid whirling motion, his body blurring into a pink cyclone that rings overhead.' _How to continue?_ ' I can't remember Beerus' lines.

I BS it." Despite that, there is one thing that I cannot tolerate," Buu is released and shot into the sky above, my attention though is on making a point at the moment to stay as in character as possible.

I appear above Buu's trajectory wrapping a hand around his antennae." And that is the arrogance of those who do not pay me the respect I deserve," my BS-ing had to come across strongly, those below were shaking.

I throw Buu off to the side, his frame nothing more than pink slime. My right hand raises and I blast him away.

I don't feel comfortable with what comes next, I didn't mind it while watching the show but by my hands there was trouble. The striking of the energy blast with the ocean causes a tidal wave the quickly overtakes Bulma's cruise liner, those aboard brace for the worst.

Vegeta believed that it was all over, but in a few moments that would not be the case for him at least.

He lifts into the air shaking in both fear and embarrassment." Lord Beerus, please let me handle this. I'll teach that pink buffoon a lesson, you can go back and enjoy the party," He grins for me making a fool of himself.

I unfortunately have to be petty here or else this world would be in trouble at least from a continuity stands point." Step aside," I grin, my voice low and angry.

"But your grace-" Vegeta grovels.

"Right now," I scold.

"I'll have them make you more pudding, it is not that hard to-" Vegeta was trying his best to appease me but alas Beerus was not too fond of that and by extension I couldn't be.

"Didn't I tell you to step aside?!"

He backs down slowly, those on the deck staring at the scene in shock. I knew Piccolo was analyzing the situation and coming to realize exactly how fearsome Beerus could be.

"BUU WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" the squeaky voice shout from behind me while flying forward.

I turn like Beerus did and kicked Buu in the stomach. He gagged and when I kicked him again he was sent crashing to the deck below.

I know that there was no Super Saiyan God yet and I knew they were going to stop me from destroying Earth, but I was forced to by my own desire for some continuity." Hurry it up Whis!" I shout down to my, Beerus', attendant." I am going to destroy this world and get on with the rest of my day."

"A few more minutes Lord Beerus, I am waiting for my order," Whis waves from below, he was enjoying the fine cuisine.

"I'm not waiting so you either get up here or explode with the rest of them!" I shout, though I felt little confidence in either response. The Z-fighters were tensing below and I knew that.

' _Gotenks first,_ ' I remember for watching the episode when it aired; seeing Goten and Trunks do it below only reassured me.

"Hey, this party doesn't need a pooper, especially when I'm on the guest list!" Gotenks barks pointing his index finger at me. "So, how about you turn your tail around pussycat before I'm forced to kick you out."

I loved Gotenks, but Beerus was not fond of them." Funny kid, now move," I sigh, a spark of energy appearing above my elevated index finger.

"Well, I warned you. But it looks like school it's time to school you!" Gotenks rushes forward, mumbling something about a Super Ultimate Megaton something for another.

He hits me in the chest and don't move an inch. My body doesn't even ripple with the force of the blow.

"W-what? No way?!" Gotenks complains backing away.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" I say aloud. I had a foggy memory at best of this specific part of the episode due to its brevity, luckily something about my dialogue sounded right enough to be Beerus' own.

Gotenks answered by hammering away with a series of blows, all of which hitting me but doing no damage whatsoever.

"I know the real reason you're here and I won't work! I'll keep the Dragon Balls away from you no matter what!" he shouts until I grab his hand.

"Dragon Balls? No, I'm not here for those," I reply, speaking my mind in earnest.

"Let go of me!" Gotenks whines while trying to pull himself free from my grasp.

I release him and he scurries back." Dude, if its not for the Dragon Balls then you're really throwing a fit over pudding?"

I grin, Beerus' best line in the entire film and anime was coming up." Are you downplaying my food travesty. For you pudding is nothing more than a treat that you have all the time you pudding spoiled boy. But I've never tasted what it's like!" I shout with gusto." Pudding?! Even the name sounds delicious! What does it taste like? Something entirely new perhaps that you've spent thousands of years mastering here on Earth? It is a flavor that now I'll never know!"

Gotenks shivered before shouting back." I don't feel sorry for you one bit! You're throwing a temper tantrum over pudding! If it was my choice you would get nothing but a bowl of cat food!" he shouts.

'Flick!' I decide not to punish Gotenks too bad knowing that in the end the slaps meant nothing whatsoever. He crashes against one of the exhausts at the top of the ship and crashes down to the deck.

"Run on home you brat!" I shout then I rethink it.' _I just threatened to blow up the Earth,_ ' I sigh failing to remember what I said moments prior." Though to be fair your home will not be here long," I correct myself.

Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, and Eighteen are next. They give some heroic bit before attack all at once, something that I would have respect for it they were not trying to punch. Dodging at least softens the blow to three of my favorite characters.

I open my eyes and the pressure overcomes all three of them dropping them back to the deck in a stun.

Conversation went on below, but I knew that there was something else yet to come." Whis, let's go," I complain, trying to leave although it was sure to move on the plot as well.

"One moment, Lord Beerus," Whis sighed looking at the piece of food pushed over by the chef.

He starts eating as I float in the air with a scowl.

' _He looks like he's having a good time. Why was Beerus so rude here?_ ' I frown playing my hands on my hips.' _Whatever._ '

"Hurry it up Whis," I bellow much as Beerus had.

He came and chatted about a sample platter before descending back to the ring. It was a drab conversation to say the least, in all honesty sushi was another thing that I was not too fond of.

Then, Buu charged me again from behind. I flicked my wrist out and blasted the djinn in the face.

Buu responded by unloading with a furious series of blow that hammered into my face and body with little damage, if those blows hit at all. We continued this while below the cast was coming to a startling realization.

I was Beerus, the God of Destruction. The Destroyer.

I clutched Buu in my hand, pulverizing the creature into submission with a few blows. His regeneration could not keep up with God ki something that I had not thought of in the real world when the movie or episodes rolled out.

Then, came Gohan soaring in from the side." Enough already!" he shouted, my third favorite Saiyan character was about to be embarrassed by my hand. Beerus was truly a power fantasy.

'THWACK!' much as Beerus did in the source material I smack the father-to-be in the face with Buu knocking the pair of them aside.

Everyone down below began to compensate their decisions while I overlook Whis.

"Hey, let's go Whis," I say.

"I kneel to no one!" Vegeta charged, his right fist drawn back.

I freeze him with the pressure wave that I used upon arriving. Vegeta can't fight back against that, not yet, not until he too became a God as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

"What an embarrassment," I play my coyest and most smug Beerus." You have the gall to call yourselves a warrior race, yet here you are unable to land a single blow on me. That's what I dislike about Saiyans," I complain much as Beerus had, albeit not word for word.

I lift my finger and place it on his brow." You have so much bravado but lack the power to back it," something that was both true and in line with what Beerus had said.

"What a let down," I flick my finger down and Vegeta crashes to the deck, like everyone else had.

' _Well, that's it. Here it comes,_ ' I furrow my brow upon descending to stamp on the Saiyan Prince's head, cracking the flooring around him.

"You're a weakling who rules from an imaginary throne, just like your father," I speak coldly, something that churns my innards. If I was me this would have never been even close to happening.

I turn away knowing Vegeta was recovering behind me." How disappointing. No pudding, no Super Saiyan God, this world is nothing more than a tease," I stop on my heels, just about ten yards from the Saiyan Prince." Needless to say there is no reason for me to keep it," my index finger raises claw pointing at the Prince of Saiyans, Beerus was cold at the beginning of the series and it took me this long to realize it.

Light began to radiate off my index finger, shining across the ship as Vegeta suddenly became content.

"Huh, at least it took Beerus the Destroyer to finally kill me," he spoke.

I would have felt sympathy if I did not know how the story ended." That's the way to look at it," I reply, knowing that in about half a minute his tune would chance severely.

In fact, I could already hear the footsteps.

'Twack!' a glancing strike to my face.

Vegeta's eyes turned to shock as I played mind in an equal manner.

"I'm trying to be a gracious host and all but I'm getting really tired of this rough housing!" she shouted red lips moving with just how angry she was." And I'm getting tired of you ruining my party when you weren't invited in the first place!"

"Don't grumble, if you've got something to say. Say it," she boasts.

I raise my hand and slap her across the face with an absolutely minuscule fraction of my strength.

Vegeta stood up, power coursing from his in a potent stream of smoke and winds." How...wh-what...how could you do that..." he seethed flickers of golden fire surging around him.

"THAT'S MY BULMA!" the ship rocked the waves around us turning away as Vegeta ascended magnificently to Super Saiyan Two. Everyone aboard was in awe and internally so was I.

This was the scene I was waiting for, Vegeta's Rage.

Then, it hit me. Vegeta hit me.

* * *

 _That's his Bulma! Our hero finds himself in quite the precarious situation. Vegeta's Rage explodes as our hero realizes the extent of his trouble. Is knowledge of the Dragon World enough to save him? Is being Beerus enough to save him from the wrath of the Prince? Find out this and more in the exciting conclusion of Reborn as Beerus._

 _Seriously the support here is absolutely astounding. I cannot thank all of you enough for everything you have done for this little tale of mine._

 _I hope to see you soon for the finale,_

 _~Herodan3_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Owari? Mirai wa nani o hoji shite imasu ka?**_

 ** _(The End? What does the future hold?)_**

* * *

'Whack! Bang! Boom!' Vegeta smacks my head side to side like it nothing more than a tether ball. Pain starts to rush through my senses and shake my body, the first time since becoming the Hakaishin I was feeling pain.

A punch screams into the side of my face and I swipe in that direction wildly. It misses and a right hand crushes into my stomach. Spits cuts out the corner of my mouth. I kick to the side and Vegeta blocks it pressing in and kneeing me away. I throw my palm forward for a strike nad he dodges it swinging his leg into the back of my head shooting my away.

As I fall to the side, his knee drills me in the stomach and fires me several feet back. Then, his forearm crashes into my cheek knocking my body away in a looping motion. Vegeta's golden aura blurs beyond me smacking into the back of my head in a rolling motion. I turn trying to throw a block up until Vegeta's right hand breaks through and meets my face knocking me down.

I growl throwing my right hand out and Vegeta was there once more punching me in the chin. My head rockets back, spit flying from my mouth as Vegeta vanishes away.' _Where the hell did he go?!_ ' I think turning to find his foot crashing into my stomach.

His kick knocked me over the water, cutting away massive wakes. The Saiyan Prince accelerates down in a spinning flare of Super Saiyan Two energy my hand firing out a pressure wave. Vegeta cuts through it with no effort coming from me smacking me away in an explosive crush.

His right fist hammers into my face shooting it to the side in pain. My body doubles over his left knee as the Saiyan Prince raised his hands over my head. They crashed down a second later and I was sent screaming toward the water below, the strength of the attack tearing the water apart as I approached. Vegeta though caught me from the side with a boot to the temple preventing contact with the salty brine.

I skim over the water cutting through waves like a sword through a piece of tissue paper. Golden caught my periphery and a sharp pain struck through my side throwing me back into the air. Vegeta's frame shoots past me, I can't react only watch as I fly up beneath the Saiyan Prince's frame. He grins as a I reach his level, anger apparent on his face.

' _What did Beerus do? What did Beerus do?_ ' I shout before being hammered in the chin with an uppercut as I fly by. Vegeta cuts from my left and kicks me in the ribs, my body reacting no where near as effective as if had against Son Goku on King Kai's planet.

"Gah!" Spit rockets from my mouth falling to the water before Vegeta delivers a spinning thrust kick to my jaw.

Purple ki sparks behind the Saiyan Prince, his hands sparking with a mass of purple ki." How dare you touch my Bulma! God of Destruction or not! GALICK GUN HA!" Vegeta roared angrily blasting my with the energy pulse.

My body burned and burned while the purple flash burned behind me. Every inch of my body struggles in pain as Vegeta's energy continued to burn across my frame blasting me backward. My eyes start clouding with tears my mouth quivers in pain and fear, the attack hurt something Beerus never seemed to show in the show or movie.

I snap, looking down at my very hands. I feel it, the burning knife sensation flying across every nerve. Pain, I felt pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. It wracks through my mind, Beerus the God of Destruction should not have felt pain. I should not have felt pain. I was the God of Destruction none could take that away from me and Vegeta had to pay.

Vegeta dropped his white gloves breathing heavily as he stares me down, my body covered in billows of burning skin and smoke." Huh, that is for Bulma," he pants angrily, aura continuing to crackle out from his sudden rage.

The accumulated damage burns across my body, teeth gritting while heavy breaths escaped my mouth. Anger burned within my chest and mind clouded with pain and distaste for continuity. I raise my hand, purple light sparkling from my body. My right hand elevates, the water behind Vegeta turning to steam, which disappeared in a destructive pulse of energy.

"You'll pay for that Vegeta! I'll destroy you" I shout angrily, Whis' raised brow in the distance catching my attention.

'Zip!' Goku appeared between Vegeta and I, his palming hair flaring into a spiking pattern of yellow-golden energy.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta's brow raises as he looks at the taller Saiyan.

"Hey, Lord Beerus, you're looking for the Super Saiyan God, right?" Goku asks, I still keep my hand elevated.

"Why of course," I grumble in response.

' _I could just erase them right now. That'd be quite alright,_ ' I start to grumble angrily, Dragon Ball's intense fighting clearly blinding my sense of reason with an indescribable pain.

"Have you found it?!" I seethe keeping my hand aimed at the Super Saiyan duo that opposed me.

Son Goku shakes his head, golden hair descending back to normal." No, but I know how we can find out how to do it."

"What Kakarot?" Vegeta asks, his sweating features angering me even more.

"Yeah, Bulma was going to use the Dragon Balls for a birthday wish, right? We can just ask Shenron to find out how to become the Super Saiyan God," Goku smiles soothing some of Vegeta's struggle.

"That could work, Kakarot. It's amazing that you thought of it," Vegeta looks at him almost confused at the clarity that the naive warrior was showing.

I, on the other hand, was still in self-preservation mode and angry." Do you think I'd just let you become the Super Saiyan God now? I'm not some friend and you lot have pissed me off," I shout, teeth grinding angrily hand still raised.

Goku scratches the back of his head, calling my bluff." It'll only take five minutes to figure it out Lord Beerus. If you're itching that bad for a fight I'm sure the Super Saiyan God could give you one," he replies to me, still so casual.

"You have five minutes," I snap angrily the ocean behind them disappeared partially before filling back in." I'll be counting the seconds. If you don't become the Super Saiyan God, I'll destroy this planet," I shout. Destroying the Earth, while not the biggest threat in the series, was something I could do with barely any action.

Goku leads Vegeta back to the center of the ship, while I land beside Whis.

"Care to come with me 'Beerus'?" the Angel asked looking at me with a narrowed gaze.

"Humph, what is it Whis?" I was still angry and snapped at Whis, something that made him scowl.

"Nothing, I would just like you to come with me," he says calmly while the Z-Fighters discuss the Super Saiyan God.

* * *

We appear high in the air, above even the clouds." I know that you are not Beerus," the Angel explains to me with a narrowed gaze, my anger fading into a spine tingling fear.

He appears in front of me, grayish eyes staring down from his intimidating vantage point. I flinch backwards, arms raising defensively." Now that we are away from the others I have a few questions to ask you," Whis speaks, I remain silent. His voice made his emotions practically impossible to read.

"Who exactly are you? More importantly how did you gain control of Beerus' body?" Whis asked smoothly his voice flowing like velvet while also carrying concern and aggression.

I swallow, there was no way he'd believe me but I had to come clean about it." My name is Uso Suki, I know that will probably confuse you, because how can you believe a name like that. And I'm an eighteen year old high school senior," I pause my voice hastily rattling on in Beerus' more mature almost gruff tone.

Whis cups his chin, Shenron was appearing behind me on the ship." Do carry on Uso. I have your name but not the more important piece of this puzzle, how did you gain control of Beerus' body?" he asks, did he believe me or not.

' _I can't tell him I'm from another Earth, where he was a manga character,_ ' I plead to myself while staring down the towering Angel." Funny, you'd ask really. I don't know exactly how I became Lord Beerus, or how I didn't end up dying on my own planet," I scratch the back of my head, something Beerus rarely if ever did.

"Then that makes two of us I am afraid," Whis shook his head. I feel a bit of relief as the Eternal Dragon freaks at just the sight of my frame.

"Anyway, you said you were going to die back on your planet?"

"Yes, that's a bit of a long story. But to cut it short I was running late to one of my classes and I fell down a flight of stairs. Then, when I woke up I was at that table on that unknown planet," I reply honestly and hastily. I felt caught like a child with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Interesting, but if you hastily died. How did you know Beerus' personality so well? It is a tad strange to me that even the most observant person could not mimic Beerus effectively but managed to get some of his faintest tells."

' _Right, I'm an otaku. That would be the right answer, but I can't really tell him that,_ ' I argue internally trying to keep my real secret of being from a different Earth in check. I clear my throat." I have studied Beerus' motions for quite sometime, I know a fair bit more than probably anyone in this Universe that isn't you," I reply.

"You knew of Beerus' prophetic dreams and even the legend that he mumbled about the Super Saiyan God. Perhaps we should continue this after one of them accept the power of the form."

I nod." It's going to be Son Goku."

"Oh? Is that so?" Whis asks raising a brow.

I blush, another slip-up." Yeah, I know how this fight goes too."

"An oracle? What a unique quirk that is," Whis mused with a laugh.

Oracle, no I was no such thing. For a the moment I was glad that Whis was letting me slide.

"He's going to lose Whis, but Beerus did not destroy the Earth. In fact, you end up training them," Whis knew I was not me so blabbing became a bit easier.

"Them?" he raises a brow.

"Vegeta, too."

"I see, you seem to be a fair bit more informed than an ordinary seer, Uso."

I chuckle." You have no idea."

"Hey, Lord Beerus, we're ready!" Goku shouted from the edge of the boat, his palming hair waving in the breeze.

"Shall we go 'Lord Beerus'?" Whis mocked with chortle.

I sigh embarrassed." Yes, Whis I suppose we should," I take my best Beerus impression.

Then we head back.

* * *

Once there Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta stood with linked hands around Son Goku, who stood in the center. The scene had become a favorite of mine back in my world because of how well it was done in all of the media in which it was portrayed. The Super Saiyan God Ritual was truly something to see in the first person, let alone close enough to nearly touch it.

Those involved were consumed in a crackling Super Saiyan aura. It pulsated through the warriors standing there. Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta all ascended to legendary form of Super Saiyan. Videl on the other hand temporarily reached a similar state by proxy for her unborn daughter Pan. Lightning traced around them as Goku in the center was swallowed by the power.

I tense, knowing what came next.

Goku's frame coated in a stream of ethereal blue light ascended into the sky. Radiant pulses of ki swirled off his body as his body seemed luminescent within the field of Divine energy he was soon to display.

The light faded leaving Son Goku to float in the calm sea air. His palming black hair had been replaced by a magenta-crimson color in the same palm-like fashion . His eyes were the same color, softer than most Super Saiyan forms if not all of them. His frame seemed to slim as if he had lost fifteen pounds a result of the Divine form that had never been explained. Surrounding his body was the every present orange-red flames that liked around in a dazzling inferno that added intimidation to the Saiyan.

Behind him came the complaints and compliments of the other Z-Warrior's their confusion the same as it was in Battle of Gods.

"Did I really do it? Is this Super Saiyan God?" Goku asked looking at his frame, the dazzling power confounding and impressing the Saiyan at the same time.

Those words were my cue, I had to respond wittily." Let's find out," I grin while staring down Goku.

"Yeah," Goku kicked forward, body vanishing beyond everyone's sight except for my own and probably Whis.

'Nnhaa!" he shouted throwing a right hand forward.

My forearm raised and the force of the blow rippled off. Boards beneath our feet cracked and creaked as the incredible power of the Saiyan deity poured out in a faucet of ki.

Ki ripples through both of us and out through the ocean below, turning waves in upon themselves and rocking the entire boat. Goku presses silently against my arm, contemplation plain on his face. I have to say something, something that made shivers go down my spine the first time I sat in that movie theater when Battle of Gods came out.

I exhale slowly." So, tell me how does it feel to become a God?" I question, my forearm still bracing against his initial Divine punch.

He stutters mentally something written across his face." I-it's incredible," he replies, his voice bearing the strong sense of confusion.

"I see. It must be surprising for you," I push him away driving the Saiyan back somewhat lightly which he takes as more of a clean break. I try to keep myself composed while Goku lands separately from me." Your face is rather telling. You haven't fully grasped what your new form is capable of," I step back to a vertical base, exhaling slowly through my nose.

After that Goku looks to the air, he wants to test what his body could do but if I didn't oblige he would not be able to. Taking that we lift into the air kicking away small white wisps across the deck while we ascend into the air.

He gives a tell, his eyes narrow only briefly. We're supposed to start.

I lead in with a whirling motion, kicking my right leg at the Saiyan while I spun. The magenta haired Saiyan threw his forearm up taking the blow wholly with no effort whatsoever. Force radiates out, rolling clouds in the distance evaporating into broken pieces. Waves below rumble in the same vein, Goku though was stalwart his mouth gritting only slightly in resistance.

He pushed free and throws a punch in. It was fast, but slow for both of us, my right hand pushing it away. Goku stuttered back as my left pounds in, he blocks it as easily as I did hi over. The air around us blows apart in billows of steam as I throw another fist in, his guard once more stopping it. His left hand shoots toward me and I counter it.

His arm slips slightly, a bit of excitement. My right hand cuts down driving down over his collarbone. His mouth grits as he is pushed down, a grunt or low growl of 'gr' escaping him. I punch toward him with a left jab, my arm bent at a ninety degree angle. His guard shoots out and blocks it with ease, though his face shows the effort he had to put in. My next punch meets the same effect a crossed guard that repels my impact.

' _Kick it up a notch,_ ' I tell myself before rearing back with a stronger wind.

My head smashes forward and meets Goku's. He is knocked away by it while a spiking pain rings in my mind, Goku's head was made of the hardest material in the universe I was now more assured of that.

Putting that out of my mind I follow his path down to sea level, the water beneath his feet parting in two streams of white caps. I kick meeting the Super Saiyan God's guard, shooting him away in a spin. He turned and knocks away my second attempt throwing a punch into my side. I grit, the pain was what Beerus made look so easy was far more intense.

We push apart and cut up some in the air where Goku comes in. My punch slides over his head. He strikes in quick succession with a right, left, right combination of several punches, pushing me back in faint explosions of force. Waves below curl out as he punches again and I dodge it, prevent any further damage to come to my body. I feel that was vital to keep the more stable calm image of Lord Beerus up.

I come in and kick, Goku's raised guard knocking it away. He spinning within my spread arms and drives the sole of his left boot into my stomach. I kick back in the recoil of the force. The Saiyan raised on Earth then blurred forward fist balling before driving in my face. I get launched across the surface of the water causing the waves to roll into a tunnel.

I flip and right myself and Goku comes forward, body trailing in the dazzling flames of the Super Saiyan God form.

' _This is crazy, the fact that both of them made this look so natural was impressive,_ ' I think about the elaborate movements we had gone through and the fact that in their world it was something that had to be thought through probably more efficiently then the animators themselves.

Goku flares into my face and delivers a heavy punch, my hand raises and I block it. My arm buckles and wind swirls behind my body, Son Goku was getting a grasp on the Divine ki, about as fast as he had in the show.

"Now, you are getting the hang of it," I speak confidently like Beerus had, staring down at the Saiyan who floated below.

There is a silence, Goku seems dissatisfied with the ascension to Godhood." What that's the matter? Are you unsatisfied with becoming a God?" I ask as the ocean below spins beneath the might of our Godly might.

Goku sighs looking at me almost solemn with his eyes." Honestly, yeah, I am disappointed," he admits looking at me sternly.

I got this, he didn't like the way to get Super Saiyan God." It isn't the power though is it Goku? It is the way in which you had to obtain it, right?" I answer and ask for him, reading his mind though I lacked that power as Beerus and he did not think that.

"Yeah, I train my entire life, fight the strongest opponents both living and dead, and still find out that there is a level of power that I would be unable to find on my own," his head tilts down.

I smile, knowing the line both sides said." I presume that limit bothers you."

"Yeah, It makes me furious," his voice raises while still staring down.

"HIYAH!" he charges slamming his fist forward with great strength.

It hits my block and pushes me back slightly, while I push him. I cut through the waves while the Super Saiyan God floats a few feet above me, his eyes narrowed and focused.

Then, it was on again, our frames clashing as Goku punched at my defenses. I was kicked back by the blow but I quickly evaded his next strike. My left knee rose, the blue fabric covering it whipping in the motion. Son Goku pushed it down with a growl before springing into the air, the cruiseliner reflecting in his eyes. He kept ascending and I was forced to follow.

This was where things were to grow intense. I punch him squarely in the chin, shooting him up at an accelerated rate. My frame blurs behind him and off to the side where my balled fists hammered in an ax smash. He twists away with his teeth grinding but he could not reciprocate the action, my kick squaring his face off to one side in a compression.

He fired away in the pressure arms waving. I blur forward and knock him down some, the water below whirling from the force despite us being several thousand feet in the air.

Goku grits, aura flaming out in a star-like fashion. He grits while looking up at me.

' _This is about where Beerus started teaching him. I'll have to try to keep this somewhat close to the original,_ ' I swallow as Goku shakes some of the stun off." That was not bad, you've done pretty well adapting to your God powers," I say with a confident snicker, before leering forward with a faint hitch of anger." But I was expecting something more, at this rate you'll never catch me. I've barely gotten anything out of this," I snicker.

He looks up with a smile on his face." I'm still only getting started!" he shouts before shooting forward.

I have to play along, a smile crossing my face." What?!" I act surprised as he crashes in.

With that were dance through the air battling back and forth in a spiraling pattern. Out auras flare out at incredible speeds as we duke it out. My right handed jab made contact but they did not slow him from punching me back. Our kicks crack like lightning and our punches roll like thunder but it is all in stride. We continue up in this fashion exchanging at incredible speeds.

'Bwom! Bwon!' two spheres of gold appear in my hands as we separate.

They fire out as I throw my hands, aimed toward the Super Saiyan God.

He weaves back from them deflecting both to the side." You never told me that were were using blasts now!" he growled crashing forward.

I get punched in the face, forcing me aside in a slide. I try to fire back and he kicks me, knocking my chin back while exposing my stomach for another thrust kick.

As I stumble back I growl righting myself. Goku's left hand crashes in and I push him away." I shouldn't tell you anything! This isn't a game you're fighting to live!" I fly in.

My fists and kicks strike in rapid succession. The Super Saiyan God is battered backward, ripples of force exploding through him and the air as if they were not there. I retract my final punch to unload with a kick that send Goku shooting to the wayside, his red aura falling away briefly. The Saiyan flips and recovers quickly, his hands clenching to stop the stun.

He huffs, looking up. We had reached the edge of the Earth's atmosphere to the point where it was merely a blue sphere that situated below us. I knew that this was where the more violent parts of the exchange happened no matter the medium it occurred in.

"So, what do you think? Can you truly keep up with the God of Destruction?" I ask, knowing that it did seem impossible even being Beerus.

Goku smiles. His body glowing with the light of his closest friends and family, in the form of Super Saiyan God." Yes, I do!" he shoots forward, a red light tracing through the skies of Earth.

I smile charging forward.

Booms explode as me move in a double helix through the sky. Punches and kicks trading at a level that the Universe had not seen until that point. Thunder and lightning come and go between us as we battle through the sky. Goku's sheer skill and my inexperience as Beers came together to make the exchanges even more anxious my own fear of losing planning showing after he blocked a few of my punches.

I push him away and charge. My shin meets his brow and sends him spinning away, red aura twisting about in an incredible hue. Goku rebounds before dashing in throwing his fist toward me, I slap it away before driving the heel of my palm into the palm haired warrior's sternum. Force shoots into the air throwing him up with it. I follow driving my knee into his stomach. Goku gags before being blow away by the strike.

"Heh, you're tough Lord Beerus," he huffs, feeling pain ring through his body.

"I'm still not fighting at one hundred percent, not even close," I put up a bold front. Beerus' power fluctuated between the different medias the fight occurred in, Battle of Gods was close but this was feeling more like the fight in the manga.

"Good," Goku charged taunting me to do the same.

Our fists meet and something incredible happened. Waves propagate from out epicenter that reach out through the entire Seventh Universe. In the far distance the Sun shakes in the force, then the entire Universe rumbles after it. Lightning ignites around us as were retract our fists, panicking the Supreme Kai's even more as we stare at one another.

Then, we throw our fists together again. Once more a propagation of force erupts from us, a force that only Gods could have been capable of. These waves bob through the Universe, rumbling every planet and star with great force, the Old Kai's shout of "The whole Universe is in jeopardy!" could almost be heard from the Sacred Planet of the Kais. Of course, that could have just come from my express knowledge.

"Give me your best Son Goku!" with a shout I punch him in the face.

Goku rebounds with a right of his own, that I barely block." I intend to!" he knees my guard throwing me back several dozen yards.

Without hesitation Goku charges in. His fists blur against ,my hasty block forcing me back as he continued to battle. A knee strike launched me back, a ripple of pain striking through my mind as a bruise formed on my wrist. He crashes forward again and knocks me to the wayside in a thunder clap. I block his next blow with my palm before pushing him back with a forearm jab.

Silently, we dash higher, hitting the true outer limits of the Earth. Two streams of God ki twisted about as we exchange blows in the upward acceleration. Light trails from out bodies before vanishing as we raced even higher.

Upon breaching the upper atmosphere, our right fists clash and continue to shake the Universe. These combined blows launching both of us back in a recoil that was almost indescribable.

My frame glows to a stop.' I can see why Beerus was tired after this. I get a whole new respect for Goku fighting him like this,' I wince while Goku continues to trail away.

Red energy flashes and Son Goku's frame comes to a stop, but as if one cue the form disappears.

"Lord Beerus, you're strong but I have to stop you! I can't let everyone down!" completely oblivious to his lack of the form Goku comes forward." Not after what they gave for me to become the Super Saiyan God!"

We exchange blows rapidly, his speed and power not too down from where it was when he was a Super Saiyan God. I push him away with a heavy right handed punch, shooting him through the air in a wild tumbling motion.

' _Now, let me see if I can do this right!_ ' I shout to myself throwing my hands above my head.' _If not I'll have to ask Whis for a hard restart, if he'd be willing to do it._ '

Particles of yellow and orange start to gather there. Each particle spins into the other forming a small ball of sun-like energy that expands above my head while Goku watches his mouth hanging open with exhaustion. That small sphere expands and continues to do so until it grew to a monstrous size so large that it dwarfed Son Goku and myself.

"Eh, that thing's huge!" he shouts tensing to take the attack head on. His muscles coil a veil of power appearing around him. The Saiyan's teeth ground together as he looked at it.

"Yes and it is going to destroy your planet!" I grin maliciously. Goku needed a trigger to continue the fight and I was the one that was to provide it, a death threat that only made Saiyans more intimidating and more powerful." Can you stop it Son Goku?"

"Damn it," he growled as I threw the orb forward, its frame glowing so bright that those miles below on the ground could see it.

Goku was pushed back, his black hair waving wildly as his hands were plunged deep into the Sphere of Destruction. His body struggle as ki poured from his back, tiredness from the long fight having to had set in. I could hear his growls and groans as he struggled against the sheer amount of energy that was pressing down. Those noises though quickly died out and Son Goku's resistance started to falter.

I take a breath, there was nothing to worry about down below, Goku was sure to prevent that.' _Right now he's in the center of that attack. He knows that he is not going to do this on his own but he'll have to try,_ ' the same thoughts that raced through my head the first time I saw Battle of Gods returned here. Goku couldn't lose, he just was not the type to let something like this beat him.

"Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, everybody! They're counting on me," through the noise and destructive force of the energy attack Goku's weakened voice caught my ears." The whole Earth is counting on me," he continued as the sphere suddenly stopped in its downward trajectory.

The ki within started to bubble over a something miraculous began to happen with the Saiyan with in. Red light deeper than that of Beerus' destructive ki started to pulsate through the ball, a being within spreading their arms to take the highest volume of energy head on. I smile my internal Dragon Ball fan coming to life as the outline within the sphere became more clear.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!" the warrior shouted the energy surrounding him being drawn into his body. For a brief few seconds her stared at me in a form of maximum Super Saiyan, burning the ki that I had used as a weapon against him.

Then, he vanished.

'WHOOOM!' one punch scored against my face and I was sent flying wildly through the air. I flipped and stopped myself as Goku came crashing forward, burning aura glowing even brighter as he threw his next fist forward.

'THRACK!' for that punch he was Super Saiyan Two, still burning through the energy that he had seemingly absorbed.

I turn and tumble wildly while he accelerates forward, body trailing the Divine ki that he had drawn into his body.

"Here have another!" Super Saiyan Three Goku shouted thrusting his knee into my chest. I was sent flying back, mouth agape at the sheer force of the hero I was battling.

'Zing!' he appeared atop me trailing Super Saiyan God energy, his fist coming down on my raised guard heavily.

It rocket back, but this time not as far having defended myself.' _That's new. He never did that anywhere else,_ ' I think to myself as Goku continues forward, body still burning with a vibrant hue of my energy and Super Saiyan God.

I suddenly am juggled, Goku's red cloaked frame battering me around. Space seems to bend at his will, the Earth blow shaking as he continued. My guard did not move fast enough and several punches and kicks smash into me. I bend and twist around from the strength that Goku was displaying, an effort he had not done in the source surely. A knee blasts my up while a left jab smacks me in the side of the face.

I shoot back before stopping with a flare of energy. Tears appear in the corner of eyes as my mouth clenches, the sky beneath us of the Earth started to roll with black clouds.' _No, don't get defensive. You can't destroy the Earth,_ ' I shout trying to calm myself down. This fight could not end like my match with Vegeta, I had to stay in control.

"Take this!" Son Goku finished, driving his right hand down for a blow to my face.

I sidestep, my body glowing with a massive purple aura, and the punch misses unleashing a red flash of light through the gap between us and out into the void of space to my left. He turns and frowns, his aura dying out as his hair returned to the coal black hue.

"Damn it, that's it," he coughed looking at me with narrowed eyes. Smoke poured from his body as his mouth hung open, sweat drenching his face while spit dribbled from his mouth.

"I'd hope so. That was quite incredible," I fold my arms over my chest, the Saiyan's gaze turning to me. His eyelids were both partially closed but confusion was present there.

"Huh? What do ya mean Lord Beerus? Did you expect less from me or something?" Goku asked in pants, his heavy eyes continuing to stare at me.

I chuckle, only Goku would fail to realize that he had returned to Godhood let alone that he had lost it for the seconds time." Your form. You fought me for a few moments there not in Super Saiyan God but as a mere Super Saiyan. It is like your body adapted to the God ki and you remembered how to fight with it. It is quite ingenious really, you're a real prodigy," I compliment as Beerus did, hiding my own inner fan.

"I wish I could be happy about that, but," Goku paused turning back to the planet. His hands clenched tightly while his black eyes narrowed." But everything is going to be destroyed because I couldn't beat you."

This was the climax of the movie and Dragon Ball Super arc, knowing the result though took away the tension of the choice." I'll let you in on a secret, Son Goku. I won't blow the Earth," I say calmly, making his eyes raise in shock and glee.

"W-what? You aren't going too?" he asks in a mix of excitement and shock.

I shake my head." No, I won't. But on one condition," I grow serious though there was no need to be.

"You must say that you give up."

Goku exhales with a smile on his face, a relief that seemed to lift the weight of the planet." Sure, that's all. I give up, you're too strong for me Lord Beerus. I gave everything I possibly could and it wasn't enough to beat you."

"For now perhaps," I let slip my own knowledge of the story and how it will unfold.

"Huh? What was that?" Goku looks at me with his head cocked.

' _Guess I better tell him,_ ' I frown with an internal dialogue." The being I came to the Earth with, the one with me on the North Kai's planet: Whis. He is my martial arts master."

"W-wait you mean he's even stronger than you Lord Beerus?" Goku grabs his stomach, eyes shaking in awe.

"Yes, he is. But forget about that for now. There is a party that I feel we need to return to. I am starved for that dessert delight pudding, do you think Bulma could get a batch prepared?" I lighten the mood, knowing the seeds had been planted for Goku's inevitable training.

Goku scratched the back of his head." For the God of Destruction. I'm sure she'll find a way to get a whole swimming pool mixed up," he laughs.

"One cup will do, I assure," I smugly say in Beerus' typical fashion.

With that Goku and I descend back to the ocean, his battle tried features turned into a bold smile.

* * *

Upon reaching the ground, Whis was waiting his arms folded over his chest." So, it appears that you are not destroying the Earth," he furrows his brow with a smile on his face.

With everyone around I have to play along, he was tormenting me. My head drops and my eyes close, a faint snoring sound escaping from my mouth." It appears not. He seems to have fallen asleep," Whis shakes his head looking down at me.

"Go figure. Just when I convinced Bulma to whip up a fresh serving of pudding," Goku laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Pudding?" I look up with all of Beerus' gusto." That's right, you do owe me pudding," I grin, Whis' head shaking in an ashamed nod.

"Well, here you go Lord Beerus. If your planning on napping I'd say refrigerate it. Hot pudding is never good," the Saiyan raised on Earth smiles handing me a carton containing six small bottle-like cups of the pudding.

I look back at Whis, who is keen to continue mocking me with his eyes alone." That is if Lord Beerus does not eat it all on the way back to our planet," the Angel smiles raising a hand to his mouth to hide it.

"Whis," I growl putting on the malevolent front Beerus did in Battle of Gods.

"I jest, I jest," he said lowering his hands.

"Good," I growl lowly. Whis' playing with my act was something that was unexpected in a very good way.

"Miss Bulma, I give our sincerest apologies for ruining your birthday party."

Bulma looks at us and smiles, hiding her own disdain for the situation." It is no problem really."

My head tucks and I feign sleep once again, to give Whis an out." Well, it appears I better get Lord Beerus home, before he makes a bed out of your cruise ship," he taps his staff against the ground.

"Don't be strangers," Goku waves, his voice ringing in my mind.

"I don't intend on it. After all, the pair of you seem to have great potential, as Lord Beerus' martial arts instructor I am sure he could use the competition," Whis commented looking at my sleeping frame.

"Farewell," he sewed the seeds for Vegeta's inevitable arrival to Beerus' planet while also making a great exit for the pair of us. Beerus was extremely lucky to have an Angel that would be that kind.

And like that we exited the Earth.

* * *

In the traverse through the stars, Whis tapped my shoulder getting my attention as if to say we were moving.

"So, Uso, do you honestly not know how you became Lord Beerus?" the Angel asked me with a raised brow.

"Not a clue," I reply shaking my head.

"Interesting. There perhaps is one person that could possibly know how this came to be," the towering blue skinned being said curiously rubbing his chin.

"Zuno, the All-Knowing," I say looking forward as we continued to accelerate forward at unprecedented speeds.

"Ah, so you do have some form of foresight," Whis chuckles." Joking aside, that is where our current destination is set. If there is a cause within this Universe surely Zuno knows the answer."

"I hope so, I almost did something that I would regret," I frown looking forward.

"Oh? What would they be?" Whis questioned in his typical tone, skeptically raising a brow.

"My actions against Vegeta were completely uncalled for. And then threatening to destroy the both of them would be a huge mistake," I reply looking at my hands. The same hands that Beerus used to destroy Zamasu when that time came and Doctor Slump's rival Doctor Marshirito in the build up to the Tournament of Power, something I never got to see in full considering I died before Goku even got to fight Jiren.

Whis looks at me." Even without being Beerus, you could tell their potential. I am impressed you have knowledge beyond your years," the attendant commented as we continued forward.

' _More like an extensive knowledge of the series,_ ' I furrow my brow." You could say that."

"Yes, they both have the potential to surpass Beerus one day. I guess that would mean you," Whis says cupping his chin.

I scratch the back of my head." I guess it would if I stay in this body."

Whis looks at me but says nothing. His visage doesn't give away much either.

Then suddenly he turns to me." There is time until we arrive at Zuno's palace. You can have a pudding cup," the Angel almost fatherly advises.

"Yeah, your right," I scratched the back of my head. There was a whole bunch of pudding for me to eat.

* * *

 _ **Zuno's Palace...**_

We arrived in the courtyard of a giant castle within mere minutes of me taking a pudding cup. The entire area seemed to feel scholarly as if entering the lofty halls of a top university.

' _This place is surreal,_ ' I think, indeed it was. Dragon Ball had a habit of forming these imposing places but going before the smartest being in the universe was something entirely different.

"I recommend putting on your act as Beerus," Whis stared down at me. He did not want the wise being from picking up on the same thing he did: my unnatural placement in the Dragon World as a whole.

"Sure thing, Whis," I nod focusing on becoming the Destroyer God at least in voice and personality.

Whis smiles clearing his throat and straightening his back." Shall we enter Lord Beerus?" he asks putting on the typical Whis fashion in an attempt to fool anyone that had been hearing us, if anyone.

Whis and I walk along the paved pathway, the red-orange and green trees that alternated along the sides. The red shrine-like entrance getting my attention an air of prominence coming from it. There was intimidation, Jaco and Bulma had not such feelings in the show, but I knew that I was the most fierce being entering. We reached the steps seconds later standing before the door patiently.

"After you Lord Beerus," Whis pushed the paper door aside leading me into the palatial room.

Sitting in the center of the room in a large chair was a rounded behemoth. His head was large and bulbous, bobblehead-like in form. with a pale white skin tone. Large lobes hung down from his ears and his fattened body seemed unused for quite sometime. His eyes narrowed as I approached a fear coming in the form of a lone sweat drop rolling down his head.

"Lord Beerus, what brings you here?" the wise being spoke with a stare his voice bobbing in shock and fear.

I freeze looking down the supposedly omniscient being." I am here to get my questions answered," I speak with a growl, Zuno's eyes widening upon hearing my words.

"The God of Destruction has questions?" Zuno asked, eyes shaking at my words.

"I have a few. I only want answers to them," I order, concise and avoiding asking a question. Zuno seemed to have a way of taking advantage of such shortcomings and only answering one question if asked.

He swallowed, his composure returning." Then, ask away, Lord Beerus. I do not wish to anger the Destroyer," he huffs looking at me nervously.

"My name isn't Beerus at all. It is Uso Suki," I break character.

Zuno's eyes shake." Wh-what? Who could take control of Lord Beerus' body?"

"Take control is a vast overstatement. He merely found himself in possession of Beerus' body," Whis explained, causing Zuno to return to a panicked state.

"Are you still going to answer my questions?"

Zuno's head nods in fear." Even if you are not Beerus you still have the powers of a Destroy God. I will comply."

"Good," I smile, it was relieving that I didn't have to threaten the smartest being in Universe Seven.

"As Whis said, this is not my real body. Is my real body still in existence?" I asked sternly, swallowing.

Zuno rolls his eyes.' _Wait, my Earth isn't in Universe Seven. Is this going to work?_ '

The wise being stared at me and sighed." Yes, it still exists, though it's life-force is fading."

That was a relief and I showed it with a sigh." Is there away for me to get out of Beerus' body?"

"That I am unsure of. There is no way of telling who, or what, brought you into the possession of Lord Beerus' frame," the ancient being of wisdom explained. His face was still covered in a nervous sweat, he was unaware of how I was going to react.

I clench my fist, teeth gritting." What about the Super Dragon Balls? Can I use those to return to my own body?" I have to play my trump card of knowledge thought getting the other six from Champa was going to prove troubling.

"You could in theory, but they are scattered between this Universe and Universe Six. There is no way that you could possibly access them in time to save your body," Zuno explained.

He did say my body was fading fast which also meant my tether back to my world was fading as well." Then, what do you say I do? You are the wisest being in this Universe," I look at him, his throat freezing.

"There is one other being capable of such a feat like returning you to your body, though the risk is too high for the multiverse if you anger him," Zuno alluded to the one being that no one was higher than.

"The King of Everything, Lord Zeno," I take the words from his mouth. The mere mention freezes Whis and Zuno alike, they had the knowledge of his past deeds much as I did.

"Yes," Zuno nodded looking at me starkly." You can't consider that though. If you anger Lord Zeno there is nothing that anyone could do to stop him from destroying everything."

"I know, I wouldn't bother Zeno with something like this anyway."

"Then, Uso what are you to do?" Whis questioned looking at me with a raised brow.

I sigh placing my hands on my hips." I know enough about Beerus to copy his mannerism and his power. I also know how you are going to train Goku and Vegeta. And what comes after that," I shake my head.

"Are you implying that you are going to stay as Beerus?" the Angel questions looking down at me with great interest.

"What other choice do I have? The thing tying me to my body back home is going to sever at this rate and there is apparently no way of return Beerus to his body either, let alone where he is."

"He is correct, there is no way for him to return to his body at this rate." Zuno shook his head in a nod.

"Very well, I do expect a lot from you if you are taking on Beerus' mantle," Whis looks at me sternly.

"I know, the first thing will be training Goku and Vegeta when they decide to show up. I will not be taking catnaps," I explain to him.' _Beerus' napping was the reason that Universe Seven had such a low mortal level. If I could just change that a little Universe Seven may not be so reviled for being the ones to initiate the Tournament of Power, even though Zeno was going to wipe everyone out anyway._ '

Whis nods." Then, Zuno we are going to take our leave. Lord Beerus and I have to return to our own world," Whis explains with a humble bow.

"I wish you luck, Destroyer. This could be a task that you may regret."

I smile looking back at him." No, I know what it'll take. Trust me Zuno, I will not let you or Whis down."

And with that Uso Suki died, my past life and tether to it vanishing much as Beerus' spirit seemed to when I inhabited his body. I was now Beerus, the Destroyer. The God of Destruction for Universe Seven.

* * *

 _The God of Destruction rises._

 _First, I apologize for the ridiculously late release of this chapter. Things started piling up with college mid-term exams and multiple other projects due, frankly I was lucky to put out a normal Destiny Shattered chapter in that time span. I also had some qualms with the way I wanted this story to end, in fact this chapter had been rewritten three times before this release. So, if it is not what you were expecting I sincerely apologize, it is the best I could do._

 _Second, the ending to this chapter isn't really the ending. I will include a second, Root-B option if you will, that concludes the story in the way that the first draft had ended it. Though I feel it is more predictable than the ending that came above._

 _Third, I can tell that this chapter will not be up to some of your standards. That aside I have to thank all of you for the support on the first three chapters and hopefully this one as well, you guys really made a story that was essentially a copy-paste Battle of Gods seem like something new and refreshing. Again, I hope this chapter is enjoyable and if not I can completely understand why._

 _Thank you all so much for the support,_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

 _ **Root-B**_

"Farewell," Whis sewed the seeds for Vegeta's inevitable arrival to Beerus' planet while also making a great exit for the pair of us. Beerus was extremely lucky to have an Angel that would be that kind.

And like that we exited the Earth.

* * *

In the traverse through the stars, Whis tapped my shoulder getting my attention as if to say we were moving.

"Sorry," I shake my head, having actually dozed off for a moment.

"That is okay, a battle like what you had just been through would surely be tiring. But we do need to find out why you became Beerus or at least understand a way for you return to you body."

I yawn, oddly tired." Yeah, we'll have to ask Zuno, the All-Knowing for that," I refer the omniscient being.

"Yes, your foresight is rather amazing," Whis chimed in while my head ducked again.

There a pause and my eyes open again.

"Uso, are you feeling okay?" Whis asked, noticing my eyes slumping.

"Yeah, I should be fine. Like you said I'm just tired," I reply carefully before slumping forward again.

My eyelids felt like engine blocks had been strapped to them, pulling them down over my eyes. My chest felt warm and my entire body ached it was a comfortable aching though like that before falling to sleep after a hard day of work.

"Good, perhaps we will find the answer to how you became Beerus."

"That'd be nice," I yawn folding my legs beneath me, elevating my frame in a hover. My eyes failing to open after that

'ZZZ!' I doze off through the transit.

* * *

White light catches my eyes, pain throbbing through my entire body. Above me a light fixture filled with a sterile white bulb, a pain present in my nose as if something had been stuck in there.

"W-here am I?" I ask aloud, or at least I thought I did. My words exited choked and barely carried.

"Uso? I think I just saw him move!" a warm feminine voice catches my ear. It's familiar and knows my name.

A shadowy figure looks down, outlined by the light." You're right, his eyes are open," a second voice, deep and commanding echoes the first. It is familiar too putting my hand on it though felt impossible.

"Doctor, he's waking up," the female voice says looking out a door I could not see.

"What are you sure? That seems ridiculous, his brain activity was so low," the refined voice of an educated man said staring at something off to my side.

"It is so far-fetched. The only part of his brain that was moving was that responsible for motor function, yet his body had not moved but now everything is at normal function," the man cupped his chin, looking me over.

"You see it too doctor? His eyes are open right?" the first man asks, the figure starting to clear in my vision.

"Yes, Mister Suki I do," the doctor replies cupping his chin.

His right hand reaches down onto the bed I was laying in." Uso, if you can hear my clutch my hand three times."

I grip his fingers and clench three times of his said." My, what a strong grip," he complains as I released.

"He seems to have come out from his coma, almost as if by a miracle. Mister Suki you have one incredible son," the man looks down at me.

Dad. Mom. That's who the two first voices were, I was in a hospital then, but how? "Mom, dad, what happened?" I ask my voice, not Beerus', escaping in a weak tone, but strong enough for all in the room to raise a brow.

"You don't remember? You fell down a flight of stairs several days ago, son. We did not think you would make in," my father explains as I sit up, a loose piece of bandage falling down over my eye.

"You shouldn't do that Uso," mom chimes in.

"No, it is good to see him sitting up, but it is so strange that after no mental activity there was no severe damage," the doctor cups his chin.

"Really? That sounds strange, I don't feel like someone that was about to die," I reply to my father's comments.

The doctor looks at me and smiles." What god-like resiliency you must have," he smiled looking at me with a grin.

"You have no idea," I reply with a laugh, a smile crossing my face.

* * *

 _There is the second/alt ending for the story. Take whichever you feel as the 'true' canon ending to the story_


End file.
